1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to variable range towing hitches for pulling a trailer behind a towing vehicle and more particularly to an improved wide range towing hitch which presents a compact, full function, wide range trailer hitch which facilitates coupling the trailer to the trailer hitch ball over a broad range of misaligned orientations of the respective vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of wide range towing hitches are known and described in prior patents which facilitate tow vehicle-to-trailer tongue connection even when there is misalignment without the need to jockey the tow vehicle or the tongue of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,865 to Francisco teaches a trailer hitch which is extendable in length, having at least two telescoping members, the hitch lockable at a 90° angle. Scrivner teaches a trailer hitch which may be released for free movement both laterally and longitudinally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,028.
A connection-facilitating hitch is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,854 to Hill, et al., an object of which is a hitch characterized by a pivotal coupling arm and mechanism for capturing and supporting the arm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,957 to Gullickson discloses a wide-range hitch including a receiver tube mounted for pivotal movement within the interior of the housing.
Ryan discloses a trailer hitch with a telescoping member capable of lateral swing movement in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,606 and Eppinette teaches an adjustable trailer coupling including a telescoping arm pivotally connected to an articulating arm in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,176. A quick hitch coupling apparatus with the tow bar pivotally and releasably connected to the hitch sleeve is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,742 to Relja.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,270 to Henderson discloses an extensible and retractable split hitch offering versatility in aligning the hitch with the ball of a towing vehicle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,387 to Schuck teaches a hitch with a swiveling tongue. A proximity hitch which is retrofitable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,667 to Elkins and Davis teaches a self-aligning coupling apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,446. Shields discloses a trailer hitch for facilitating hitching of a trailer to a towing vehicle is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,171.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
The present invention provides a trailer hitch having a variable length and lateral adjustability which will accommodate trailer to tow vehicle misalignment over a broad range of lateral and fore-and-aft misalignments and, once coupled together, will self align one to another as the towing vehicle is backed rearwardly toward the trailer. In one embodiment, an automatic reengagement hatch is provided to establish the design retraction point, after which a locking pin secures the towing position of the trailer hitch itself.